


Guide Me If You Please

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 101 kisses [3]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Lullaby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guide Me If You Please

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Lullaby

"What- what's the right thing to do?" Shuuji asks him out of the blue, even with his side effect Jin did not see _this_ coming. "I don't know what to think anymore," he hears Shuuji admit quietly, and it hits Jin that this is the most vulnerable he's ever seen the guy since his sister's death, when Jin had spoken to him in the hospital after his wounds had been treated (once Jin managed to drag him away from his sister's corpse). 

He smiles softly at him and pats the space next to him in invitation. 

Surprisingly (and really would it kill his side-effect to prepare him for things like _this_ ), he takes it with no protest, in fact sits closer than Jin had expected him to. He throws his arm over Shuuji's shoulders and pulls him closer, letting Shuuji rest his head on his shoulder, slightly ruffling his hair in the process. Shuuji just groans, annoyed, but makes no move to pull away. "It's ok, Shuuji," he says into his hair. "You're a smart kid, you'll figure it out." 

"Wow, how helpful," Shuuji grumbles lowly and Jin can't help but laugh. He chooses not to respond further, humming instead (one of Reiji's work out songs he'd managed to get addicted to before he actually first heard it, all thanks to his side-effect). 

The slight tension on Shuuji's body slowly leaves him with every breath he takes, and Jin makes sure to notice every second of it until his breathing is even and his full weight falls onto Jin. 

"Rest Shuuji," he says, kissing the top of Shuuji's head, "you'll figure it out. I _know_ you will."

**Author's Note:**

> [Miwa please go to sleep soon]


End file.
